Strangers in a Bar
by stinichra
Summary: Two strangers meet in a bar. I'm terrible with summaries. Come in and give it a read.


**Author's Note:** I don't have much to say about this one. The idea randomly came to me when I was walking around the house one day. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Strangers in a Bar<strong>

The lighting in the bar was tinted, casting a red glow over the entire space. The patrons of the upscale establishment well dressed, keeping mostly to themselves. It wasn't the type of place Ethan often found himself in. But here he was, at the Breeze Lounge of the Four Seasons, alone on a Friday night, rolling a glass of Glenlivet between his hands. Until she sat next to him.

There was an instantaneous reaction at her arrival, an immediate awakening of his body. Her scent reached him first. Light, but sweet. The kind of smell that made a man want to taste the source to find out if it matched the promise of the aroma. He turned his head slightly to the right. And looked straight into the gorgeous brown eyes of the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. "Hello."

"Hello." A quick lift of her finger brought the male bartender over in a flash. The order was given and then received in the amount of time it took her to tuck her dark, straight hair behind her ear. It didn't escape her attention that the well dressed man with the sinful lips hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Perhaps, Maya mused, it was the miniscule bandage dress she'd poured herself into. "See something you like?" she asked casually as she took a sip of her martini.

"Yes. Everything." Ethan turned the rest of the way on the stool to fully face her. "What are the chances you might say the same?"

"Good, really good. But I see you're married." Her comment drew his attention to his hand, where he absently twisted his wedding band. "Lucky woman."

"Actually," he began, "I'm the lucky one. I don't know how I managed it, but she's convinced that I'm worthy of her. And she's constantly forgiving me for the dozens of mistakes I make every day."

"You're right. You _are_ lucky." A smile accompanied the comment, reinforcing the humorous intent behind it.

They sat quietly for a few moments before he tossed the question back at her. "What about your husband?" came the inquiry, his head nodding towards the diamond ring glittering on her finger.

"He's… awesome. Attractive, funny, smart."

"Why aren't you with him? If you don't mind me asking."

The bold question might have shocked another woman, but she shrugged and finished her drink before responding. "I was out of town. I just got back in and I was going to head home, but..." Again, the amusing lightning quick routine with the bartender and her drink was replenished in seconds. "Now I'm here. With you." Maya took a long sip from her glass. "Why aren't you with your wife?"

"She had to go away for work. She was supposed to get back yesterday, but they needed her for another day. And now, here I am." Ethan took his cue from her and tossed back the rest of his scotch. Felt the liquid burn his throat. Then got straight to the point. "I know this is going to sound crazy. But, what if you put off going home for one more night?"

Maya couldn't deny that she was sorely tempted to accept his offer. His suggestion added more fuel to the fire that had begun as soon as she'd approached him. Her instant concern was her baby girl. But, because she'd been away, her three-year-old daughter was already staying with her grandparents, the child's favorite place to be. Why shouldn't she take this time for herself? One extra night. A night out in the city with this fine male specimen and his smooth, sexy accent. In her mind's eye, she could imagine how sensational this night away from home after an extended trip would be. "Ok."

"Ok?"

Her second drink met the same quick fate as the first. "Yes. Yes, I'll put off going home."

The next couple minutes passed by rapidly. She watched as he retrieved his wallet, leaving enough money on the counter for their drinks and a generous tip. His hand slid down her arm to join their hands and he swept them over to the bank of elevators. Seconds after they stepped into the empty lift, their lips met in an explosive kiss, a prelude to the fantastic night that awaited them.

Rolling to her side in the huge bed, Maya reached towards the nightstand for her cell phone, found it under her dress. She needed to check the time. The guilty mother in her was resurfacing. It was nine o'clock, two hours since she left the bar with Ethan. Still early enough to call and check in on her little girl. She dialed the number and waited for her father-in-law to pick up.

"I see someone won't be making it back home tonight," he quipped in lieu of a greeting. Coming from anyone else, the comment would've increased her feelings of guilt, but she knew he was absolutely kidding. She apologized anyway and had just finished her conversation when Ethan strolled back in from the suite's sitting room, straight from averting a business disaster on the opposite coast.

Propped up on pillows and covered in lush blankets, she took in the sight of him. Completely, unabashedly naked, wearing only a seductive grin. He was absolutely delicious looking. From the short ponytail to his sculpted abs and down to the part of him that she was nowhere near finished with tonight. Certain her expression was a mirror image of his, Maya beckoned him closer with a finger.

He obligingly slid into bed beside her, leaning over her on his elbow. "Was that who I think it was?"

"Yeah. He doesn't think I heard her in the background, but I did. She's still up."

"Well, that's what grandparents are for, I suppose. And she's got Luke wrapped around her little finger," he reminded her with a chuckle. "We shouldn't be surprised. And now that we've done our duty as parents, I say we get back to celebrating the best five years of my life." Ethan lowered his head to kiss her, his heart so full of love for her he thought he might explode. "I'm very happy you managed to make it."

Maya was also happy that they'd both been able to wrap up their business trips in time to get together, even if it was hastily rearranged a day later than originally planned. "It was a close call, but I wouldn't have missed it. I know how much you love Strangers in a Bar."

"That I do. Almost as much as I love you."

She couldn't help but laugh. Much as she had for the better part of the last five years and she wouldn't have had it any other way. "I love you, too. Happy anniversary, Ethan."

He brushed back her hair while looking into the face so like their daughter's. Neither of them had known their marriage would evolve the way it had, but he thanked God every day for it. "Happy anniversary, love."

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure when I would post (I wrote this maybe 2-3 weeks ago), but seeing as how we're all probably pissed and in need of perking up, I figured why not now? I hope this helped :D Let me know if there are any glaring errors. I don't have a beta.<p> 


End file.
